jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Twonkies
Attack of the Twonkies is the first episode of Season 3. Plot Jimmy is preparing for a long-awaited event. That event is Twonkus-3's orbit around Earth, which it only makes once or twice a year. Jimmy then finds what he came for: samples of rock on the comet. After a close call with a hostile alien life form on the comet (a red and black 8-foot monster who’s enormous fanged maw takes up it’s entire body), Jimmy returns home only to find that a cute and cuddly alien has stowed away on his rocket in his sand samples. Despite Jimmy's warnings about the potential dangers of keeping alien creatures as pets, Carl brings his “Twonkie”, as he has named the alien, to school and shows it to the class. When it multiplies, they become huge attractions, and soon everyone owns one. However, the dangers Jimmy stated earlier about the dangers of owning an alien pet begin to manefest when Carl sings to his; when the twonkies here harmonious noise (music), they turn feral and morph into dangerously violent beasts. Soon, all the twonkies in Retroville begin morphing into savage monsters upon hearing any form of music. Jimmy leads a group to round up every last one of the twonkies and send them back to the comet before it leaves for another year. Once all the twonkies are captured and secured in a triple reinforced steel containment bin, Jimmy if fully prepared to send them back to Twonkus-3 after a quick song from Graystar, a rock band Libby invited to sing at the opening for the town’s new Library. Unfortunately, when the song reaches it’s end, the containment bin where they trapped the twonkies begins to shake. Suddenly, it bursts, revealing the exact same 8-foot monster that Jimmy narrowly escaped while on the comet, revealing that the monster is the result of a conglomeration of several twonkies. Jimmy can’t stop it since as he discovered while on the comet, this type of monster is completely invulnerable to every weopon Jimmy has. However, Sheen shows up, not knowing anything about the Twonkies turning into feral creatures upon hearing music. Jimmy soon finds out that Sheen's Twonkie is the only one that didn't evolve, and that's because Sheen's singing voice is so bad that Liversnap “as Sheen has named his instead of Mr. Cabbagepants” perceives it as a form of anti music. Instead of enraging it, it falls asleep. Jimmy takes advantage of this to nuetralize the monster long enough to send it back to the comet before it destroys Retroville. Meanwhile, Hugh spends all of Judy's grocery money on a dummy puppet named Flippy, who instantly gets on her nerves. As Jimmy straps the monster to a rocket targeted for Twonkus 3 just before it leaves in the next 30 seconds. As the monster awakens, Sheen chokes on popcorn and cannot neutralize it with his terrible singing voice again. The monster struggles and shakes the rocket to the point where it causes a major malfunction that disconnects the main thruster. With only 15 seconds before the launch window closes, Jimmy concludes that he needs a fire to jumpstart the rocket manually. Judy joyfully throws Hugh’s dummy to Jimmy which he uses to launch the monster back to the comet once and for all. However, it is shown that Jimmy forgot to send Sheen's Twonkie back to the comet along with the monster (meaning he's stuck with them for another year). He jumps on the sill of Sheen's window and coughs up two new baby Twonkies which run loose in Retroville and the episode ends with a card that says "The End?" with the pink baby Twonkie as the period under the question mark. Quotes *'Jimmy:' People, people this isn't the time for blame. If it were I'de be saying things like "I tried to tell you, and why didn't you jerks listen to me!". *'Jimmy:' I told you Carl it's a bad idea. But did he listen? No, he didn't! Maybe I'll just have to go door to everyone's twonkies and sending them back to space! Trivia *The special is a parody of of the 1984 film "Gremlins" and its 1990 sequel. *In the pet shop, if you look closely, you can see Leppy in one of the cages. * This episode was based off of a video game. * This is the last episode to be released on VHS. *The Ultra Lord theme song is sung to the tune of the Spider-Man theme song. * Jimmy and Carl are the only kids in Ms. Fowl's class not to be in the school chorus. * Eustache Strych makes a cameo in one of the movie theater seats just as DeCarlo screams repeatedly. * When Cindy is auditioning for the chorus, Carolyn Lawrence is using the voice she uses for Sandy from the SpongeBob SquarePants '' franchise. * This is the second time Libby uncharacteristically lies. The first time was in Jimmy for President. * In the video game version, Sheen's singing reverses the evoloution process, but it just puts the Twonkies to sleep in this movie. * Because Sheen's twonkie was not sent back, they have become a common sight throughout the town from this point onwards. * The Giant Twonkie monster almost resembles an echidna. * Sheen is shown to be a horrible singer but in other episodes, he sings perfectly fine. * The frog picture Carl drew in ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius can be seen when Carl's twonkie becomes a Stomper. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:One-hour Episodes